


Safe and Sound

by Hossenti



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Lots o' crying, M/M, POV Papyrus (Undertale), POV Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sad Sans, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sympathetic Flowey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hossenti/pseuds/Hossenti
Summary: Sans tells Papyrus he's gay and bad things happen





	Safe and Sound

    “YOU’RE _WHAT?!_ ” Papyrus screams.

    “i-i’m gay,” I repeat, tears pooling in my eyes. He sounds mad. I knew this wasn’t a good idea. I shouldn’t have gone through with it.

    “DISGUSTING,” he states blandly. “YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION TO THIS WORLD, THEREFORE YOU DO NOT DESERVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S LOVE,” by this point I know I’m shaking, tears rapidly streaming out of my eye sockets. “LEAVE.”

    I freeze. “wh-what..?”

    “YOU HEARD ME. LEAVE. I CANNOT STAND TO SEE YOU AND HAVE YOU IN MY HOME.” I can’t look at him. I hug myself, trying to hold back my sobs.

    “i-i get it. i’ll l-leave.” And so I shortcut away. I don’t care where I end up at this point. I lost my ~~brother~~ soulmate. I lost him. God damn it! Why can’t I just keep my mouth shut?!

    I end up landing in Snowdin Forest I find out soon enough. I don’t care. The cold is painful; the snow creating pin and needle feelings across my body. I don't care. I deserve the pain. I’m so fucking _stupid! Why can’t keep my goddamn mouth shut?!_ Now Pap hates me and I lost my soulmate. My fucking _soulmate._

    The first thing I notice when I become more aware of my surroundings is that I’m bawling into my hands. _I don’t care._ The next is that I’m hyperventilating. _I don’t care._ I’m also shivering. _I don’t care._ Someone is calling my name. _I don’t-_ Wait, what?

    “Earth to Sans! Hey! Smiley Trashbag!” I lower my hands. _Ugh_ . It’s that goddamned weed. “I see I finally got your attention. Now. Listen up,” he says. “First thing’s first. Frisk has declared that there are no more RESETs. _Finally._ ” My sockets widen, eyelights disappearing.

    “wh-what..?”

    “Oof. You must really be out of it. You look terrified. I thought you hated the RESETs.”

    “i-i do, but.. they can’t stop now. god, no, please. please. please tell them to RESET. just once more. god, please.”

    “Why? What happened Smiley Trashbag? Surely something devastating must have happened for to to be asking for a RESET, let alone sobbing in the snow. Papyrus also seemed upset. No, wait. Not upset. Pissed,” he states blandly. I scoff. As if he doesn’t know what happened. He tilts his head at my sound, genuine curiosity in his eyes. Wait.. Does he actually not know what happened..?

    “wait.. you seriously don’t know..?”

    “I wouldn’t have asked if I knew, dummy.” I stare, dumbfounded. He sighs. “Just tell me.”

    “oh. well.. i told him i’m gay..”

    “Oh! I remember you telling me that!” We were friends once. Before he started killing everyone. “I never would’ve thought that Papyrus is homophobic! Golly, that must be ripping you apart!” He giggles. Sick demon freak.

    “heh, yeah.. especially since he’s my soulmate-” I clap a hand over my mouth. Oops. I wasn’t supposed to say that.

    He sighs again. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”

    “w-wait, really?!” I ask, shocked.

    “Of course! Though I do not have any emotions, I still remember what it’s like to lose a loved one.” Of course. Asriel Dreemurr. I smile a huge smile, tears once again gathering in my eye sockets.

    “thank you. thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” I shout.

    “Yeah, yeah. I’ve got to go now, Frisk is almost done with mo-Toriel’s fight. Stay here and I’ll let you know what they say.” He burrows back in the ground.

    I look around, realizing I have no idea where I’m at. I start hyperventilating again, panicking. Pap may hate me now, but- I pause. No. No. Pap is the only thing I care about. Without him I’m lost. I start crying again. _Pathetic._ I knew I shouldn’t have told him. I’m disgusting. I knew he would hate me eventually. But.. It still hurts all the same. It hurts more than running to try and save him, only to turn up with a pile of dust and a red scarf. Knowing that he’s alive and willingly refusing to see me. Oh god.. I’ll never get to be with him again if the kid doesn’t RESET. No.. Please kid.. God fucking damn it, please kid..

    I must’ve been sitting there for a while because soon I see yellow petals coming up from the ground. “Howdy Smiley Trashbag!” He says gleefully. I know he’s soulless. I know that joy is fake. Heh. He’s just like me. “I have some good news and I have some bad news,” he continues. “Which do you want to hear first?”

    “s’not like today can get any worse. lay it on me.”

    “Okay! So, Frisk has agreed to RESET, but.. they want to see what happens in this RESET. They have never even heard about this side of Papyrus, hell, neither have I and I’ve been his ‘BFF’ for a while! They’re curious and I have to admit.. So am I.”

    “wh-what?! no! _please!_ you can’t leave me like this. fuck, _please_!” I beg.

    “I’m sorry Smiley Trashbag, this is just how life is. You really don’t get a say. You can’t control the RESETs. Sorry Sans.” Then he disappears.

    No. Nonono! I shortcut to my sentry station. Maybe I can reason with the kid. I can- The Ruins door opens and out comes Frisk. I run over to them, almost tripping over my feet in my haste. “kid! k-kid, _please._ fuck, please RESET!” I beg.

    They start signing. ***I’m sorry, Sans. I can’t do that. I know that you’re hurting, but this is an opportunity that won’t happen again. I’ve never seen Papyrus like this before!*** They seem excited.

    I deflate. “alright kid. you know the drill,” I mumble. We walk to my station in relative silence. Red catches my eye as I’m about to leave. Papyrus. I start to freak out. Stay calm, Sans. Be cool.

    “u-uh.. hey br-bro,” I weakly call out. _Damn it._ “whatcha doin’ he-”

    “GET OUT OF MY WAY.” He pushes me over and onto the ground. “I TOLD YOU I DID NOT WANT TO SEE YOU.”

    “but i-”

    “OH, AND SANS?” He pauses, ignoring me. “DO NOT CALL ME BROTHER. I WILL NOT BE RELATED TO SOME GAY.” I swear I hear my soul crack.

    “f-fine,” my voice breaks. “i’ll leave.” I shortcut away.

\--------------Papyrus’s POV--------------

    Honestly. What does he take me for?  Some kind of fool? Silly Sans. I’ve known he was gay for a while. He just needs to toughen up a bit. I’m just getting him ready for the real world. I understand that many do not accept gays, especially on the surface. I’m not stupid nor naive. I wish people would understand that. Oh well. Their loss. But I do feel a little bad. Sans looked broken. I know we’re supposed to be soulmates and that we are not actually monsters. I saw the papers in Sans’s lab. I know things that many do not know that I know. Such as the RESETS. I wish I could tell Sans that I know about them; that I remember them.. I sigh. I tend to think too much. I need to stop.

    I hear snow crunching next to me and I whip my head the direction I heard it.. A human!

    “HUMAN! HALT, YOU SHALL NOT PASS BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” They freeze. And smile. Thank stars. It’s the nice human. Frisk. “AH, HELLO FRISK. I HOPE YOU REMEMBER OUR PROMISE?” They nod. But then they falter.

    ***W-well.. Sans really wants me to RESET again because he does not want to lose you. He’s so scared that he will never be able to see you again. I don’t like this plan anymore. He** **_cried_ ** **. In front of** **_Flowey_ ** **,*** They sign.

    “Oh my.. That can’t be good. Alright! I will talk to him! If I can find him.. I told him to leave the house and he likely won’t come back here.. Wait! The lab in Hotland! Alphys is lesbian so she probably understands what he feels, not to mention they’re good friends! He must have gone there! let’s go, human!” He charges forward.

\--------------Sans’s POV--------------

    “h-he hates-s me-e!” I cry into Alphys’s shoulder.

    “D-don’t be silly-y, Sans,” she chastises. “S-soulmates could never hate each other! We both k-know that!”

    “b-but he-e seemed so-o ma-ad at me-e! he kick-cked me o-out of th-the ho-house-se!” There’s a banging on the door now. I jump. Then whimper.

    “I-it’ll be al-lright, Sans. I’ll be-be back.” She goes to open the door. “O-oh! Papy-yrus!” I freeze. He’ll yell at me again. But I can’t shortcut away. I’d be a terrible friend. Alphys told me to stay, but.. I let a sob loose. Immediately I’m caught in a tight embrace.

    “Please don’t cry, Sans.” Wait.. Papyrus..? But he hates me! Why is he comforting me..? I tear up more and push away from him. “Sans, please. I’m sorry. Frisk and I made a plan to do this; to get you used to criticism, but now I realize how stupid I was.” Wait.. He knows who frisk is..? “I know we are supposed to be soulmates.” How..? “I know about the RESETS, too.” I.. “And, I’m so, so sorry, Sans. I only did that to help you.. But now I see it only hurt. I don’t want you to be this hurt, but I knew many monsters and humans are against gays. I was trying to get you used to it. I’m so sorry, Sans.” I give up pushing him away, and instead welcome the comforting embrace.

    “i-i love you-ou!” I whine into his shoulder. His hand goes to my head, fingers gently rubbing circles into my skull.

    “I know. I love you too.” Someone pulls at my jacket.

    It was Frisk. ***And no more RESETs,*** they sign. I finally let loose and start bawling into Pap’s scarf, crying out incoherencies. It’s so overwhelming, but it’s a relief. It’s finally over. The pain and suffering. I smile. I’m safe. _Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> Consider following my Tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hossentii


End file.
